


Our Song

by A_I_Kaede, Elireide



Series: Reincarnation AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a party boy, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), alcohol use, keith is shy, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_I_Kaede/pseuds/A_I_Kaede, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elireide/pseuds/Elireide
Summary: Klance love is messy.  Especially in college when Lance is a party boy with no boundaries and Keith shy.  If only they could communicate better then their love song might not be so lost.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had come to the party hours ago and helped set up. He always loved a good party. Plus setting up meant free booze. By the time most of the guests started to arrive, he was already tipsy. He greeted everyone boisterously and by the time the new boy came, Lance couldn't even remember how many drinks he had. He barely remembers what he said to the boy who grimaced the second he walked in the door. All he remembers is, fuck he is pretty and he had to say hello.   
"You're new." Lance purrs as best he can with as much booze in his system as There was. "The name's Lance."

Keith scrunches his nose from the smell of Lance's breath. "Keith," he quickly introduces himself.  He looked around and wanted to leave already. How did he let Pidge convince him to come?

Lance puts his arm around Keith and sighs. "Not one for parties Hm?" He looks around and starts to lead him. "Can I show you around? Maybe you'll find something you enjoy at least."

"I-I guess?" Lance is pretty but Keith is still not comfortable with their location. He is stiff as Lance leads him around. The smell is also starting to give him a headache.

Lance laughs and leads him from spot to spot, watching his reaction with each new doorway. "Man. Who had to bribe you with homework being done of whatever to get you here?" Lance shakes his head and laughs before heading to the back door. "Maybe you'll like it better out there."

"My friend said that they would return something to me if I came," Keith answers honestly. With how many people were here, he wasn't able to spot the small gremlin while walking around.

"Lame bargain man." Lance teases before darting up to one of his friends and doing some odd...handshake...wrestling....whatever it was. But, never being cool with someone not having a blast at a party he was at, Lance makes his way back to Keith on unsteady footing. "Better out here? Still lots of people...but hey...fire!" He motions to the probably too big to be legal fire and grins.

Keith's eyes widen. Why did they have a fire out here?  "It's better, thanks." It didn't smell horrible out here and he loves the sound of the fire crackling.

Lance walks over to the fire and grabs both a beer from the cooler and a hot dog. Snatching up one of the cooking sticks, he holds the dog in the fire before cracking open the drink. "So do you actually go to school here? I know new semester starts tomorrow and all but I've never seen you around."

"Yeah, I just prefer sitting in the very back." Keith looks at the stick in Lance's hand and wonders if he is supposed to do that too. He hadn't eaten yet but he isn't sure if it's perfectly safe to eat anything here.

Seeing Keith eye the stick, Lance hands him that one and grabs one of his own before downing the rest of his drink. "Yeah you seem quiet." He says before tossing the can into the nearby dumpster. "Shame though. Means I can't sit behind you and throws stuff at you all day." He says with a silly grin before he gets pulled away by someone saying they need him to win beer pong. "You eat I'll be back!" He calls before going over to the table and masterfully (if you can say that about beer pong) wins without miss.

Keith felt very small without Lance next to him. It's like the crowd had somehow gotten twice as large. Keith holds the hot dog in front of him and checks to see if it looks cooked. The outside is slightly burnt so he hesitantly bit into it. It's no different than a regular barbecue hot dog.

Lance comes bounding back over once the game is won and literally snatches half of the hot dog Keith was eating before grabbing another one to cook. "So...Keith you said, right?" Lance puts his arm back over Keith.  "You got a pretty girl or boyfriend I should be jealous of?" He teases playfully, hoping to make Keith lighten up a bit.

Keith blushes a bit from the sudden closeness but also looks at Lance confused. "No but why would you be jealous of them?" Keith has only ever been with two people, but they didn't last long.

"Niiice." Lance smiles happily. "I mean, that I don't have to feel guilty trying to win you over." Lance laughs then pulls his new hot dog out of the fire and rip it in half. "Since I stole half of yours." He says through a mouthful of food. "So what do you like to do, oh quiet, mysterious Keith?"

Keith blushes more. This is the first time anyone has told Keith that they are going to try to win him over before actually doing so. Honestly, for Keith, it's probably better since he can be pretty dense. Keith slowly takes the half from Lance and eats it. "I like to write poems. I also listen to music."

"You'll have to let me read them sometime!" Lance hip bumps Keith with a chuckle. "I'm not really that good at much of anything but getting people to laugh and throwing parties." He admits while scratching the back of his head before leaning in close to quietly add, "and kissing. I'm good at that." Then he laughs before stepping away to grab another beer.

"I'm sure you're better at a lot more thing," Keith mumbles, not really sure if Lance could actually hear him or not. Lance may not realize it but he is really good with people in a way most people are not. Had it been anyone who greeted Keith, he would have shoved them off and walked away. Lance has this... Aura that just attracts you to him.

Lance was definitely too drunk to have heard Keith, but he does come back with two cans and throws one at Keith. "Not alcohol." He says when Keith catches it. "You didn't seem interested in drinking." He bumps Keith's hip again and laughs. "So are you excited for classes tomorrow?" He says playfully before grabbing two of the camping chairs and taking a seat. A couple of guys walk by and mess with Lance for a second but they don't stick around too long.  It seems like Lance knows basically everyone here.

Keith inspects the label of the can. He is a little surprised that this type of party would have non alcoholic drinks. "Who isn't excited for classes?" Keith asks sarcastically as he opens the can and takes a sip.

"My friend Hunk for one." Lance responds quickly. "Dude is a nerd." He waves his hands. "Coolest, nicest nerd like...ever in the world. I will fight you if you say otherwise...but totally a nerd." Lance sees Keith inspect the can and opens his mouth to speak when Pidge comes over.   
"Thought you'd left. Glad I asked if anyone saw - and I quote - an angry boy with a mullet. Like, three dudes instantly said, 'out back with Lance by the fire," pidge inspects lance. "Which means this guy must be Lance huh?"

"Yeah." Keith ignores the fact that Pidge and others refer to his haircut as a mullet. With Pidge around, you get used to their insults. He then turns to Lance. "This is Pidge. The one who bribed me to come here with something they stole." He turns back to Pidge. "Did you bring it here or are you returning it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I wasn't bringing that to a party." Pidge says plainly. "They also totally lied so if you want to leave we can." Pidge grumbles.   
Lance grins and high fives Pidge with a goofy laugh. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for bringing the eye candy!" He then puts his arm back over Keith's shoulders.

Keith blushes again. He looks to Lance then Pidge again. It feels rude to suddenly leave but Lance has a bunch of other friends he can hang out with. Lance probably secretly finds him boring. "Is there a rule about how long we have to stay?" Keith asks Lance softly.

"This party has no rules." Lance says with a playful shrug then messes up Keith's hair and laughs. "It's not like you've been having fun here anyway." He looks back at Pidge and points. "They lied...." He raises an eyebrow. "I'm guessing it was Will saying he was gonna have the lab?" He grins when he can tell he got it right. "Yeah his 'science lab' is his dog.  And Vic never actually shows lol."

"I guess... See you around school," Keith says and takes small steps towards Pidge. He looks back and gives Lance a small wave before Pidge leads him out of the party. Along the way, Pidge was non stop grumbling about how disappointed they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance had actually missed the quiet guy. But by the end of the night he had had so many drinks that Lance had almost forgotten him.   
He woke up (had he really even slept??) And realized his first class was in two hours so he quickly washed his face, got himself presentable and darted odf to class, sliding in literally last second and looking around. Seeing the cute, all be it kinda shy, guy from last night sitting alone, Lance hops into the spot next to him.

"Keith right?" He asks, smell of the party last night not entirely gone from his outfit.

Keith turns to look at Lance with a shocked expression. He thought Lance would either forget about him or not want to talk to him. "Yeah. You have this class too?"

Lance practically collapses into the chair and slams his book on the desk. "You bet your sweet ass I do!" He says probably a bit too loud, apparently still in party mode. "It was the only open particle physics class. Just stupid it was so early."

In front of Keith was two books. One is a notebook, obviously for taking notes as it did say the name of the class on the front. The other, looked like it could possibly be a sketchbook. "Earlier classes are usually more empty. Better for the early birds."

"Early birds are crazy." Lance laughs as he stretches and looks around before noticing the additional notebook. "Artist?" He asks while pointing to it, notably lacking in a notebook. Or pencil. Or an attention span obviously as he doesn't much seem to realize the teacher has started talking

"My writing book. Pidge returned it before class," Keith whispered, so they wouldn't attract the teacher's attention. "Don't take notes?"

Lance shrugs then scratches his head. "I kinda forgot about class until I woke up this morning actually." He laughs a bit them is yelled at by the professor. At that Lance finally starts to whisper. "Writing book? What kind of stuff?"

"It's ummm..." Keith is writing fast as the teacher talks. "My poem book. Do you want paper or just my notes after class?" Keith glances at Lance than goes back to taking notes.

Lance watches Keith take notes then grabs his phone and starts to play some game. "You wouldn't mind me borrowing notes?" Lance asks then grins over to Keith. "Can I read some?" He asks then points to the other notebook. "I'm not paying attention today anyway."

"I don't mind sharing notes. I gave an old notebook to Pidge since they were gonna take that class." Keith glances up at the board then back down to copy everything. "And uhh... S-sure?" Not many people talk to him so not many people ask to read it. Luckily this writing book is the safe one to share.

Lance reaches over and grabs it then. He smiles then starts to open it while still playing his game. "Thanks man." He says before starting to read. After a few pages he actually stops gaming and just reads until then lecture is finally over. And when that happens he doesn't even realize it.

"Hey," Keith lightly nudges Lance," Class is over." It feels weird to see someone reading his writing. He already has his backpack on and his class notebook in his arm.

Lance shakes out of it and hands the notebook back before stretching. "So do you live on campus?" He asks while picking up his stuff. "Just...if I'm borrowing notes that'd be easier." He doesn't comment on the writing, an oddly annoying habit of his.

"I don't. I live is the an apartment near by." Keith hugs both of his notebooks to his chest with his left arm and digs out his phone with his right. "I'll text you which room." He holds his phone out for Lance, already in contacts.

"Oh man! I'm totally jealous." Lance laughs a bit as he grabs Keith's phone and punches his number in. "I have some super loud snorer." He groans. "Nice guy otherwise." Suddenly, Lance snaps. "You have class after this?"

"I have an hour gap in between." Keith hugs his notebooks tighter, a little nervous on why Lance is asking.

"Wanna get breakfast?" He yawns then pulls his phone back out. "My treat. As a thanks for the notes." Lance smiles then puts an arm over Keith's shoulders and laughs. "And because I could seriously kill for some pancakes. And I hate eating alone."

Keith blushed slightly. "Pancakes sound good." He puts his phone back into his pocket and let Lance lead the w

  1. He could feel people staring at them as they walked. It must be weird to see Lance with someone like him.



Lance seems super carefree as he leads Keith through the small area around campus before barging through the door to a small diner. "Hey Susie!" He greets the tired looking server who seems to light up when she sees him. Taking a seat, Lance waits for Keith to sit then stretches again. "They seriously have the best pancakes man. You ever been here?"

Keith sits across from Lance. He keeps his arms wrapped around his notebooks. "I haven't. I usually just buy from the grocery store or the cafeteria." The school gives him free food during the school week due to his financial problem.

"Oh yeah?" Lance plops his book down and pushes Keith's elbow with his hand. "You don't have to be so nervous man." He watches as Susie brings his coffee - which he never ordered - over and takes their orders before quickly walking away

Keith forces himself to relax and let his notebooks lay on his lap. "I'm assuming you come here often then?"

"At least once a week yeah." Lance laughs then starts to pour sugar into his coffee. "Best place to verify that you won't get a hangover." Lance shakes his head then almost chugs his coffee. "So, those were pretty good." He motions to the notebooks.

Keith tenses a little and asks," Really?" He presses the notebooks into his legs, as if trying to hide them.

Lance nods and smiles. "Yeah. I enjoyed them way more than that lecture for sure." He laughs and grins towards him. "What other classes do you have today?"  Lance happily watches the pancakes show up and he starts eating pretty quickly

"I have math then writing," Keith answers, not going into detail. "What about you?" Keith picks up a pancake with his fork stabbed into it and starts to eat.

"Physics lab then I have the rest of the day free." Lance sats between bites. "Any time in particular you want to meet up so I can borrow your notes? I can meet you wherever." He speaks pretty openly, clearly comfortable despite having just met Keith yesterday. "Good right?" He motions toward the plate of pancakes.

Keith looks down at his half eaten food. "Yeah. They’re kinda filling." He doesn't eat a whole lot normally. He is starting to feel full but he'll finish, he hates wasting food. "I can text you after my classes are done. We can meet by the fountain."

"It's why I love them!" Lance gives him a thumbs up then darts over to grab himself another cup of coffee. While there he chats with Susie for a bit, smiling flirtatiously at her and Keith. After a few, he finally comes back over and smiles. "So by the fountain? I can make that happen." He plops back down and takes a deep breath. "I am so not feeling school today."

While Lance is talking to the worker, Keith forces himself to finish the rest. He might not be hungry for the rest of the day. "At least all you have left is a lab," he says, trying to cheer Lance up.

"That's true. Still might skip the rest of the day." Lance says before finally putting his head down. "Too tired and first day is useless anyway." He sits up and downs another gulp of his coffee. "What time are you done today? I might just nap until then."

"I think around noon?" Keith hasn't memorized the exact time his class ends.  He checks the time and starts to put his class notebook away.

"Sounds good." Lance slides out of the booth and drops a twenty to cover the bill then stretches and leads Keith out the door. "You're texting me right?"

Keith nods," Yeah. I'll text you when my class is over. He feels bad that Lance paid for the bill but he doesn't have a whole lot on him at the moment. He'll order pizza or something for Lance later.

"See ya!" Lance heads home, having officially decided to skip his second class. He falls asleep after putting his phone on as loud as it goes.

"Bye." Keith goes to class. He gets more nervous as the time to meet Lance gets closer. How will Lance react to his apartment? When is final class is over, he quickly texts Lance that he is done with his classes. Being both too excited and nervous, he ends up running to the fountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance. Being ever optimistic, had decided to just hang out by the fountain once the clocked hit noon. He had woke up an hour or so earlier feeling much more himself. So when he got the text, Lance just grinned and responded.   
//about time. I'm already here. Got bored.//

"I'm sorry," Keith apologized as he ran up to Lance. He is panting slightly, having run faster when he received Lance's reply. "I thought you said you were gonna sleep until noon."

"That had been the plan yeah." Lance laughs when he sees Keith is out of breath a bit.  "And I was kidding you know. Totally kidding. Didn't need to rush." He pats Keith's back then takes a drink of his giant water. "Well, lead the way." He shakes his head. "I mean unless we're staying here."

"Right," Keith mumbles to himself before taking a deep breath to steady his breathing. "It's just a few blocks down. Do you want to eat lunch first or order delivery?"

"I'm down for pizza." Lance grins toward Keith then elbows him. "I just want to get these damn notes out of the way, ya know." After starting to walk, Lance jumps up a bit. "So how'd your classes go?"

"They went okay. Nothing new really." Keith shrugs. "How long were you waiting at the fountain?"

Lance has pulled out his phone to text a few people who had bombarded his phone. "Only about ten minutes maybe." He bounces excitedly and claps. "So you have your own apartment? Like all you?"

"Yeah. It's pretty small though." Keith leads Lance inside the apartment building and into the evaluator. He hits the button with the number 4.

"Small or not that's awesome." Lance leans into the corner of the elevator and laughs at something he is texted. "Do you like movies?" He asks then shakes his head. "Well, everyone likes movies...what kind do you like?" With a huge grin, Lance looks back to Keith and in doing so, it shows his cheeks are a bit pink.

Keith takes it as the elevator is too warm. "Documentaries? Sci-fi, myth, anything that really makes you think I guess." He really likes to try and understand how sci-fi gadgets work and would be built. Myths are also fun to theorize about. The elevator doors open and Keith leads Lance to his room. He digs out his keys and opens the door. He steps in and takes off his shoes.

"Sci fi is awesome." Lance grins and follows him while chatting. "You're one of those deceptively smart guys aren't you?" He follows inside and takes his shoes off before looking around. "Nice place." He says honestly before basically collapsing onto Keith's couch.

"Thanks? Here are the notes from today." Keith sets his backpack down against the couch and pulls out his notebook. He flips to the right page and hands it to Lance. "It's about two and a half pages." To Keith, one piece of paper is always two pages. "I'll go order the pizza."

Lance looks the notes over with wide eyes. "Who needs to listen when you have notes like this." Lance laughs then pulls out his notebook and starts to write. "I'll pay for the pizza if you want. Just add cheesy breadsticks and I'm fine. No anchovies though. Can't handle those." He says this before starting to text someone with a huge smile.

Keith feels his heart ache a little. He is used to Pidge smiling at their electronic device but that's usually because they figured out something. Lance probably has a ton of friends that he would rather be with than here right now. Keith walks into his bedroom to order the pizza and cheesy breadsticks. Once done, he comes back into the main room and sits on the other side of the couch.

Lance is still skimming the notes, only occasionally writing something down before he looks over at Keith and grins. "So, wanna watch a movie while we eat? I have a secret weakness for cheesy b movie sci fi." He admits with a smile.

"Umm..." Keith has no idea what Lance just said but thinks he knows what Lance meant. "I have a pile of sci-fi dvds by the TV," Keith points to them," I've watched all of them at least three times already."

"Got one you like better than the rest? Or we can go rent one? Or we could cuddle up and watch one on my phone." He wiggled his eyebrow and smiles.

Keith blushes and looks away. "Just pick one that stands out."

"On my phone or here?" Lance asks teasingly before going back to trying to write some more notes. "And you can tell me to shove it. I'd take no offense." He stops and shrugs. "Ok maybe a little offended but it'd be cool."

"I don't mind watching a movie, I just don't know which you would like. Plus, you're the guest." Keith looks back at Lance once he thinks the blush is gone.

"Yeah but you’re the dude nice enough to invite me in!" He laughs a bit. "And seriously, if its on the tv I'll probably like it." He sees Keith's nervous looking face and cant help but laugh a bit. Finally looking to the pile of movies, Lance hops up and looks the titles over before grabbing one. "This works." He grins then sits down, a little closer to Keith than last.

Keith takes the movie, gets up and pops it into the dvd reader. He sits back down in the same spot, silently noticing the slight difference in Lance's spot. "Are you done looking over the notes?" Keith asks, not wanting to play the movie if Lance still needed time to look over the notes.

"Yeah I think i got the key points." Lance smiles then takes off his hoodie and cozies up. "Thanks again man." He smiles at Keith and blushes a little.

Keith just nods and starts the movie. He thinks nothing of the blush, assuming Lance was just hot again. Not long after the movie starts, someone knocks on the door. "I got it," Keith says and quickly gets up to answer the door.

Lance takes the time to text Hunk.

// I'm at his house man. Cute boy from last night. At his house. Fuck. Yes.//

When he looks back up, Lance realizes the knock at the door was probably the pizza so he jumps up hoping to get there an pay before Keith does.

The amount wasn't a lot but enough to put a dent in Keith's wallet. Keith was pulling out the beat up wallet from his pocket when Lance appeared next to him.

Lance snatches the bill and quickly hands the pizza guy enough to cover both the bill and the tip before grabbing the box and heading back toward the couch.  "Seriously man. I told you I'd pay." He grins toward Keith and hip bumps him playfully. "I don't have an apartment to pay for."

Keith lightly huffs, feeling annoyed that Lance keeps paying for him. "Isn't your tuition higher for dorming though?" He forces himself to follow Lance back to the couch.

"Well yeah but I got a scholarship and my family is helping pay for it."  He shrugs a bit then puts the pizza down on the table. "I work a few days a week and most of my stuff is covered by the scholarship so I basically just work to buy clothes and food that isn't shitty cafeteria food."  Lance grabs a slice of pizza and sits back on the couch. "So...I help friends where I can."

"Uhh... Th-Thanks," Keith says softly. He tries not to let the fact that Lance practically called him a friend get to him. Lance could have been just saying friends in general, not Keith, because he has a lot. While doing his best not to overthink things, Keith grabs a slice of pizza and starts eating.

"Not a problem man.  Anyone who chooses to put up with me for an extended period of time should be awarded."  Lance smiles brilliantly then opens his box of cheesy bread before looking around for where he put his water bottle.  "They seriously have the best cheese bread oh my fuck." He scoots a little closer to Keith, pretending it was to reach another piece of pizza as he  had just finished the first piece.

Keith chuckles and repeats," Oh my fuck?" He has his eyebrow raised and his purple eyes seem to be a lighter shade than before.

"Well I mean, I don't really think there's a god.  But we all know fuck exists." He laughs a bit then shakes his head.  "So..." Lance seems to have a problem with silence, despite the movie playing.  "Do you typically invite attractive men in to have pizza and watch movies or am I just special?"  He asks this almost teasingly.

Keith blushes and lightly glares at Lance. "I don't invite people here." He doesn't realize that Lance would take that as him being super special. Keith never invites Pidge here, they just say that they are coming or drag Keith to their place.

Lance just grins and leans back into the couch. "So...special it is." He leans in and elbows him a bit before grabbing another breadstick. Watching the movie for a bit, Lance doesn't realize he's zoned into the film as long as he is. But, like he said, he has a weakness for sci-fi.

Keith blushes when Lance elbows him. Luckily Lance doesn't give him much attention after that. He eats another slice but stops after that. His stomach is still partially full from the pancakes this morning.

It takes Lance the entire rest of the scene to realize he hadn't said anything in a while. "So do you have plans tonight or anything?" He asks suddenly before sitting back and amiling at him. "I was invited to a party and I'd invite you but you don't seem the partying type." He pauses then smiles. "Buuuuut if a cute boy were to say he wanted the hang out longer I'd pass on the party."

Keith blushes again. He can't take compliments about his looks since he is used to people only teasing him about his hair or his height. "I don't have any plans," Keith mumbled while looking down at the couch space between them. He doesn't mind spending more time with Lance but would Lance have fun staying here with him?

Lance huffs and crosses his arms before raising an eyebrow at him.  "Sooooo did you want to hang out with me more or would you rather actually hear your movie?"  He looks at him and smirks. The smirk grows when he sees Keith is blushing. "Am I making you blush?!"  He seems excited. "Man I haven't even started laying it on yet. This is great!"

Keith blushes more and looks away, hoping Lance didn't see it starting to darken. "I already said that I have watched these movies several times. I don't need to hear anything to know what's going on." He just can't seem to straight out say that yes, he would like to hang out more.

"Well I've watched all of the Harry Potter movies like a million times but I swear if anyone talks when I want to watch them I'll fight them."  Lance laughs a bit then playfully snuggles in closer. "You're pretty shy aren't you?" He stretches then - totally not sneakily at all - puts his arm over Keith's shoulders.  "I am pretty sure I told you I was going to hit on you last night. I might have imagined it...but I think I told you that. And you haven't told me to stop...." Letting the words trail off, Lance just smirks.

Keith blushes more. He does want Lance to stop but only because it's making his face burn. Not knowing what to say, he just turns his head back towards the TV but looks at Lance. His face starts to really burn when he sees that smirk.

Lance feels his smile grow when Keith only blushes more.  "You must not be used to getting hit on?" He says this as a question and looks a bit disappointed.  "It's probably cuz you're shy." His words come out matter-of-factly as he pulls away a bit, wanting to give Keith room to breathe.  "And lucky me. I get to sit next to you too." Lance jumps up a bit, looking excited. "Oh yeah! Can I finish reading I never got to earlier."

It takes Keith a second to process everything. His blood is all going to his face rather than his brain. "Oh, sure." Keith gets up and grabs the other notebook from his bag before sitting back down and handing it to Lance. He wonders just how much Lance has read and if he can tell the difference between his poems and his song attempts.

Lance flips about halfway through the book and starts to read.  as he does, Lance subconsciously starts to tap as some of the poems have a rhythm to them.  "It's not rude for me read these instead of watching the movie right?" He looks over to Keith and smirks at him.  "You are seriously cute."

Keith mentally curses at Lance. His blush was just starting to fade and now it's back again! "I don't mind," he mumbles and looks away.

"You don't mind that you're cute?"  Lance knows what he meant, but likes watching him blush.  "I suppose that makes sense. You do have to look at yourself every day."  He scoots in close again. "So...you have inspiration for these or just endlessly creative?"

Keith's blush darkens to the point where Keith covers part of his face with his hand. "Some of them just come from things I see. At night, random ideas pop into my head about different scenarios people could be in."

Lance wiggles an eyebrow.  "Anything come to mind when you think of me?"  He teases while flipping through the book a bit.  With a sigh and a chuckle, Lance shakes his head as he flips a page.  "You don't have to answer that."

"A big heart," Keith mumbles quietly, half hoping that Lance doesn't hear. When he thinks of Lance, he imagines that Lance has a big heart compared to everyone else. He just seems to caring and friendly. Not to mention very flirtatious.

"Hm?"  Lance hadn't heard what Keith said, just that he said something as he had been reading and not really expecting an answer.  Looking back to him with a smile, Lance runs a hand through his hair and sighs before closing the book and handing it back to him.  "You'll need a new one soon hm?" He touches the cover gently then snuggles into Keith. "Maybe I can get you one?"

It slightly hurts that Lance didn't hear because Keith knows that he won't have enough courage to repeat his answer. His blush just darkens and shakes his head. Keith takes the book and places it on his lap. It's slightly beaten up from how much he has used it. Lance's second question causes Keith's eyes to widen. "You don't have to!" He doesn't want Lance to spend more money on him.

"Well I know I don't have to."  Lance smiles at him. "But maybe if I buy you one you'll be inspired to write about me more."  He grins a little then rubs his shoulder against Keith's before hopping up. "Come on. Before I change my mind."

"R-right now?" Keith stutters as he stands up, still holding his current poem book. The movie wasn't even finished yet, there is at least 20 minutes left.

"If I wait then I might change my mind."  Lance says, obviously lying. "So yes. Right now."  He looks at his phone. "Plus the store's only open til six so if you want to have time to find the perfect one we'd better go now."  Lance has already headed toward the door and started to get his shoes one. "I know a place that does a bunch of their own art and binding of books and such so I think it'd be way cooler to get something from there."

Keith quickly moves to put on his shoes as well. He doesn't bother turning the TV off or to put his book down somewhere. "Wouldn't that be more expensive?" He feels like Lance is spending too much money on him, food he can be convinced to let slide but a new book?!

"Nah not really."  Lance shrugs. "They are really well priced actually.  Plus I know one of them pretty well so she gives me a friend discount."  He leads him out the door with a big smile. Waiting for him to lock the door, Lance hurries him to the elevator, almost bouncing in place now.  "Plus, even if it is a little more expensive, it's for a good cause right? More inspirational or something right?" Grabbing his phone once they get on the elevator, Lance's smile only grows when he looks down at his phone and quickly sends a text.

Keith slightly fidgets with his poem book as he wonders what Lance is texting. He worries that Lance is either making fun of him or is talking about how cute he is. He mentally kicks himself for allowing Lance to call him cute to begin with.

Lance glances over to Keith when he doesn't say anything and pouts a little.  He'd been hoping Keith would be a little more enthusiastic about this. Oh well, hopefully he'll be super happy once he sees the super badass shit Nyma makes.  Once out the building, Lance looks around a bit then starts to drag Keith toward the town toward the small shop. "I bet she has some badass book covered in aliens or some shit.  She's all about that aesthetic."

"Aliens?" He pictures the typical green ones. "I think actual aliens would look different. They might even look similar to humans or some Earth animal." Rambling about theories is helping him not freak out over the fact that Lance keeps holding his wrist.

"Right?!"  Lance seems thankful someone agrees with him.  "Like, maybe more reptilian versions of humans!  So they have thick enough skin to deal with all the crazy weather we see in space."  He doesn't even realize he's still holding onto Keith as he pulls him in the door of the shop.  It's small and covered in a million paintings. Both the outside, the door and the entire way inside.  Lance finally lets go of Keith and waves. "Seriously though. I thought I was the only one who thought like that."

"Me and Pidge theorize about it all the time! They think that actual aliens might still have antenna like things and that Avatar the movie is probably what some aliens would look like." Keith eye's are sparkling. It's easy to tell that aliens is one of his favorite topics. He is so excited about having another friend to talk to about aliens that he hasn't even looked at a single book yet.

"If they lived on a tropical planet sure, but I mean, most of what we've seen have been all crazy atmospheres so I have to think they have some sort of skin to deal with, you know, diamond rain and shit like that."  Lance enjoys a pretty vast variety of topics, but debating alien life has always been a fun one. He darts over to Nyma and flirtatiously slides next to her for a second, blabbing about how he is going to be in need of one of her kickass sketchbooks so maybe she can go easy on his wallet.  He points to Keith then winks at him while waving. "Owe a friend." He adds before darting back. "Theory on how aliens see humans?"

When Lance seems to be a little flirty with Nyma, Keith reminds himself that Lance is a flirt with everyone. He isn't all that special to Lance. His face goes back to blushing when Lance winks at him. "That we are a baby species. They're probably watching our development while staying out of our reach, just to see if we are worth being contacted for trades."

"I bet they think we're all crazy!"  He laughs before throwing his arm over Keith's shoulder and leading him toward the corner of the small shop with sketchbooks.  "I mean, we try to befriend and talk to like...everything on our planet, regularly poison ourselves and are at war with our own species all the time.  I swear it's the reason we haven't officially had contact yet." He keeps his arm over Keith's shoulders as he motions for Keith to look the books over.  "Whaddya think?"

Lance doesn't have a bad theory but Keith doesn't fully agree. Instead of arguing, he looks at the books. They all look really nice but nothing seemed to call out to him. He didn't want to be selfish but if he is picking, he wants one that he just can't refuse picking. "They're all nice but... Is there more?"

"Hey Nyma!" Lance calls from where they stand.    
The girl looks up from her spot at the counter and shrugs before responding with an annoyed, "what?"

"Where's all you books with the crazy designs a and shit?" He holds up one of the nearby books. "These are your tame ones." 

"Here." She pulls a stack of the -stranger- designs out. "They weren't selling so I was going to just use them myself."

Lance grabs Keith's hand and leads him to them. "Any of these work?"

Keith looks them over before freezing on one of them. He reaches out and grabs the one with five different colored robot cat heads. Each cat head was slightly different and the way each was in their own color coded section looked amazing. Keith held the book so that the spine was upwards. The black cat had a V section down the middle. Red was on the right side, above the blue and the green was in the left with yellow underneath. "This one." His voice is quiet, still staring at the cover art.

Lance grins and elbows Keith. "I told you there would be a cool one." He hands Nyma a ten then puts his arm back over Keith's shoulders. "Now you just gotta write something awesome for me, kay?" His smile grows as he watches Keith. "See ya Nyma." He waves to the shop owner then leads Keith back outside.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get risque~

Keith is smiling widely once they step outside. "Thanks Lance." He hugs the book to his chest along with his other one. "Is there... Anywhere else you want to go while we're out here?"

"Maybe grab coffee?" He says while smiling at Keith and blushing a bit. "You have a great smile." He mutters quietly then walks backwards for a second and holds his arms out toward the shop. "Thank you Nyma for letting me pry a smile from Keith." He turns a bit and winks at Keith before spinning back around. "But coffee sounds good. Nice caramel macchiato. Anything you were hoping for?"

Keith blushes and lifts the books up to cover part of his face. It's going to take a while to get used to Lance's flirting. "Not really. Maybe a milkshake or smoothie."

"City cafe makes some pretty boss shakes." He points up and nods then starts leading Keith toward that building by linking his arm with Keith's. "Personally, I'm a sucker for the mango zinger." He uses his shoulder to open the door to the hip looking cafe, its covered in artwork and decked out in stylish mismatched furniture. Not letting go of Keith's arm, Lance heads up to the counter.   
"Hey lance. Normal for you?" The barista asks with a smile before ringing in the order anyway.   
"Extra espresso shot today." Lance smiles then motions for Keith to order.

"Oh um strawberry milkshake?" Keith didn't really get time to look at the menu but it looked like they had the regular milkshakes on there. There was a picture of a milk carton up there. "How often do you come here?" He asks Lance.

"Strawberry to match your blush?" He teases before swiping his card to pay for the drinks this time. Dragging Keith to the other side of the counter to wait for the drinks, Lance thinks about it. "At least once a week. Usually more like two or three." He responds casually before someone comes out of the bathroom and greets him. Lance spins around and grabs the taller guy in a hug and - just like at the party - they do some weird handshake while bullshitting for a minute. Once the barista announces the drinks, Lance gives the guy a fist bump and intertwines his arm with Keith again . "I'm gonna be dragging you to a bunch of new places aren't I?"

As if summoned, Keith blushes again. It goes way and his expression turns to confusion when Lance turns his attention to someone else. Lance really does seem to know everyone. Maybe Lance is just a touchy guy rather it being something to show he has an interest in someone. "Pretty much," Keith chuckles as he grabs his drink. The fourth thing Lance has paid for him.

Lance slides into a booth and drags Keith with him, cuddling up a bit. "Best shake ever?" He asks once Keith has had a drink. Watching him while taking a gulp of his latte, Lance smiles at him flirtatiously. "So..." He starts and the smile grows. "Am I doing a fair job yet?"

"Yeah, it's really good." Keith drinks more. He is definitely going to come back here in the future. Confused by Lance's question, Keith stops drinking and gives Lance a questioning look. "Fair job at what?" Keith's cheeks turn slightly pink due to Lance's smile.

Lance huffs and crosses his arms as if offended. "That's a no then." He says pretending to be grumpy. "I told you I was gonna win you over. Guess I have to try something else." He pouts then takes another drink of his coffee before pulling his phone out after it pings with a new text. "Told you it was good though." He says while responding to whoever texted him. "Gotta make it a zinger next time though. Shot of energy. Perfect for dealing with college crap." Lance puts the phone down and sighs before sitting back.   
  
//but you should come come over~~~ I'm horny :p//

 

Keith slightly frowns but he hides it by drinking more. Maybe Lance is doing all this just to win him over, like it's some sort of game. He doesn't want to believe that though, it's been really fun so far. "I don't need a shot of energy but I'll try it next time." Keith looks at Lance and due to their closeness, he is able to read the text. His chest tightens. He quickly look away before Lance can notice that he saw.

Lance frowns at his phone and sends a response. He looks back to Keith, trying to judge if he'd seen the last text or not.   
  
//I said no. Not today.//   
  
"Jealous. I always feel like I need extra energy." Lance admits then pulls Keith in closer. He smiles at him then has a drink of his latte before leaning over and stealing a drink of Keith's shake. Shrugging, Lance grins. "Mango is better." He smirks.

Keith's blush darkens. 'Indirect kiss!' His head screams. "How many flavors do they have?" He asks, looking back at the menu. He isn't used to places having that many options.

Lance grins when Keith's blush darkens. He had about a million things he wanted to say to Keith in that moment. Before he can stop himself, Lance spews some of his brain vomit. "Bet it'd be even better second hand." He raises an eyebrow then shakes his head. "Sorry. But I don't know. A lot. All those bottles back there are flavors. Them there's combos and the marshmallow fluff shit. A lot."

"W-what do you mean second hand?" Keith's face is now completely red and hopes to God or well... fuck, that what Lance meant isn't what he was thinking right now. He is starting to feel slightly light headed from the lack of blood flowing to his brain.

Lance just smirks then leans in and kisses Keith, licking his tongue across his lips before pulling back. He tilts his head a bit, feigning thoughtfulness. "Way better second hand."

Keith feels like he could faint. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. With trembling hands, Keith quickly put his drink on the table and uses the books to cover his face from Lance's view. This can't be good for his heart.

Lance just laughs a bit before grabbing Keith in a sideways hug. "Seriously amazing." He says with a big smile as he pulls the book away from Keith's face with a smile. "And while this book is a pretty cool design, I like the view behind it better."

Still needing to hide, Keith lightly pushes Lance's face to look away. This is too embarrassing. To everyone else in the store, how they were interacting is like an adorable new couple.

Lance laughs then slides his arm over Keith's shoulder. "Is it working now?" He says teasingly before grabbing his drink and downing a huge gulp. Realizing just how red Keith is, Lance grins. "Did you wanna go back to your place? Less eyes on your cute as fuck face?"

Keith wraps his arms over his face since pushing Lance away isn't working. "Yes please," he mumbles softly. His heart's still pounding really fast. He then remembers the text. The blush doesn't go away yet but his heart starts to slow down. Keith starts to worry if Lance does this to a lot of people or if it's just because he is shy compared to everyone else Lance interacts with.

Lance laughs and stands, helping Keith to his feet before locking his arm with Keith's as they start to walk back toward Keith's place. After Keith seems to have calmed a bit, Lance clears his throat. "If you don't like anything I'm doing seriously just tell me, ok?" He looks at Keith seriously and smiles.  This smile is more sincere and less flirty than the rest have been.

Keith nods. Lance hasn't done anything Keith disliked, he is just not used to any of it. He has been flirted with before but never to this extent. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" He hopes that since Lance decided to stay with him rather than go see any of his other friend, that it meant he was planning to stay longer.

Lance gives a warm, sideways smile when Keith doesn't really answer, but he's fairly certain that meant he wasn't against it at least. He sighs and cuddles closer as they walk. "Hmmm....cuddle and talk about aliens?" He says with a grin. "Maybe make out at some point during the night? Talk about how weird humans are?"

Keith's blush darkens again. "O-okay." He looks down at the floor in hopes that Lance wouldn't notice how red his face is. It would be very obvious what he is thinking about.

Lance runs a finger under Keith's chin the second they get on the elevator and the doors close. He gives him a pervy smile once their eyes meet. "Making out can totally be first if you want." His smile curves a bit higher on the right and his finger trails up Keith's jawline. "I'm pretty good at it though," he warns while moving in a bit closer, "so no blaming me if you get hooked."

Shivers run down Keith's spine. He couldn't say anything, it was like Lance had stolen his voice. Keith slightly lifts his chin up, nervous but willing to let Lance do as he wishes.

Lance looks Keith's face over and his breath catches for a second. "You're really hot. You know that?" He leans forward and hits the stop button with a grin before moving in close and starting to kiss Keith. One arm goes to his waist while the other finds Keith's hair.

Keith's eyes slowly close as his arms wrap around Lance, his books now pressing against Lance's back. He felt like he was melting. Lance's lips are soft and seem to fit perfectly against his.

Lance makes a happy sound as he backs Keith into the corner of the elevator and slips his tongue into Keith's mouth. His tongue is long and he enjoys testing how deep his make out buddies' mouths are with it. He opens his eyes when his tongue trails along the roof of Keith's mouth, anxious to watch his reaction. Loving what he sees, Lance separates, curious to see if Keith would follow after his mouth.

Keith lets out a soft moan when Lance basically licks the roof his his mouth. He is on autopilot so when Lance pulls away, his arms tighten around Lance and he follows after Lance with half opened eyes. He doesn't want the kiss to end yet.

Lance grins and feels his stomach do flips when Keith makes such a sensual sound from something like that. He only gets happier when Keith follows him, wanting more of a kiss. Lance happily obliged by pulling Keith tight into him and kissing him more deeply. Pulling Keith as he moves, Lance hits the button on the elevator again so they can get back to Keith's apartment.

Keith hums into the kiss, eyes now fully closed again. His mind is completely blank. One hand grips onto the back of Lance's shirt tighter. He wants more but doesn't know how to communicate that to Lance other than hugging him even tighter.

When the doors open, Lance walks backwards to the apartment door, more practiced in this type of dance than he would admit and snatches Keith's keys, blindly unlocking the door and dragging Keith inside before slamming him against the now closed door and grinding against Keith as he kisses him

Keith stumbles a little as he follows Lance. It bring a little bit of his senses back. Is this just something people know how to do or has Lance done this with others? All thoughts vanish again when his sandwiched between the door and Lance. He hums softly into the kiss, finding that grinding feels good.

Giving the two of them a minute to breathe, Lance separates from the kiss but not from the closeness of their hips. "Still not going too far too fast?" He asks with a smile before leaning in and kissing Keith's upper neck. "I mean, I'm enjoying myself. But I want my writer to be having even more fun."


End file.
